Siete Pecados Capitales - Severus Snape
by Nalnya
Summary: Severus Snape es humano y, como todos, ha cometido pecados. Viñetas sobre los siete pecados de Snape.
1. Soberbia

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Soberbia**

_Dicen que la soberbia está unida al demonio Lucifer, y que, cuando una _

_persona padece dicho pecado es porque Lucifer actúa bajo sus manos._

Snape sonrió con suficiencia cuando el profesor Slughorn le felicitó por su eficiencia a la hora de realizar la poción, pero se ensanchó aún más cuando, en esa misma clase, le corrigió un error muy grave en la poción a Black y Potter.

Como siempre, su casa ganó 10 puntos por su buena maña en la realización de poción y disfrutó viendo las caras que se les puso a sus enemigos cuando el profesor le otorgó dichos puntos.

Les miró con una sonrisa mientras les enseñaba el botecito con la poción que había que entregar al profesor. Después de esto, caminó hacia la mesa de Slughorn y dejó allí la poción.

Salió de la clase pasando por al lado de la mesa de Potter y tirando, por el camino, el botecito que tenía en la esquina preparado para dárselo al profesor.


	2. Avaricia

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Avaricia**

_Dicen que la avaricia está unida al demonio Mammon, y que, cuando una persona padece dicho pecado, es porque el demonio actúa bajo sus manos._

Severus cogió en sus manos el pesado tomo de pociones que había sacado de la biblioteca y empezó a leerlo en la sala común.

Era bien conocida su afición por las pociones y los alumnos no desperdiciaban dicha afición.

Snape había empezado a ayudar a los alumnos con sus trabajos a cambio de un módico precio. Al principio, solo fue para poder comprarle un regalo digno a Lily, pero según fue aumentando su ''clientela'', empezó a hacerlo únicamente para ganar galeones y poder presumir de ello.

Quería ganar dinero por sus propias manos. Y el hecho de hacerlo a través de algo que se le daba bien aumentaba su dicha.

Aunque, a veces, los precios que ponía eran excesivos, siempre había algún tonto que necesitaba ayuda, y entonces ahí estaba Severus para aprovecharse de su desesperación.


	3. Lujuria

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Lujuria**

_Dicen que la lujuria está unida al demonio Asmodeus, y que, cuando una persona padece dicho pecado, es porque el demonio actúa bajo sus manos._

Era tan guapa. Snape volvió la mirada para ver a Lily Evans. Vio cómo se acercaba hacia él y no pudo más que quedarse embobado mirando el vaivén de sus caderas.

Últimamente, sus sueños eran poblados por aquellos ojos verdes y cabellera como el fuego, que hacían que cada mañana necesitara una ducha fría y que en las noches tuviera que desahogar aquellos pensamientos que nublaban su mente cada vez que la veía.

Había cambiado mucho en el verano. Ahora estaba más formada. Lo notaba en la forma en las curvas que se mostraban bajo el uniforme cuando se quitaba la túnica. En sus movimientos, ahora más delicados. Pero sobre todo en el cambio que habían desarrollado sus partes femeninas que ahora acaparaban toda su atención.

No podía evitar que su mirada se desviara de vez en cuando, pero siempre intentaba que no se notara mucho.

A pesar del amor platónico que Snape tenía por Lily, todos tenían necesidades primitivas, y Snape no era la excepción a aquella norma.


	4. Envidia

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Envidia**

_Dicen que la envidia está unida al demonio Leviatán, y que, cuando una persona padece dicho pecado, es porque el demonio actúa bajo sus manos._

Maldito fuera cien veces el imbécil de Potter, y lo peor era que deseaba ser él. Tan… popular, pero sobretodo, el novio de Lily Evans; el amor de su vida.

Había sido esa misma mañana cuando los había visto de la mano y diciéndose ñoñerías a las puertas del Gran Comedor. No había podido evitar la rabia que le había consumido en ese momento y que aún le seguía consumiendo.

No podía entender como su Lily había podido fijarse en aquél idiota, que tanto despreciaba, y que, por supuesto, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Pero pese a que sentía tanta rabia, esta no estaba más que dirigida a sí mismo, puesto que si no hubiera llamado aquella palabra tan horrorosa a su amiga, ella no habría ido a refugiarse en los brazos de Potter , y ahora no serían novios. O eso quería creer él.


	5. Gula

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Gula**

_Dicen que la gula está unida al demonio Beelzebub, y que, cuando una persona padece dicho pecado, es porque el demonio actúa bajo sus manos._

Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, la comida no era algo que faltara en su vida. Y, a veces, comía más de lo necesario por el simple hecho del placer que sentía a degustar aquellos platos deliciosos.

Había hecho varios amigos que le invitaban a fiestas en los que tampoco faltaba comida y en donde siempre encontraba algún plato nuevo que probar, o su plato favorito por excelencia; las fresas.

Las adoraba, ya fuera con nata o con chocolate, con otras frutas o solas. Le gustaban con cualquier cosa y nunca se hartaba de comerlas. Era su plato predilecto y pensaba que podría incluso sobrevivir a base de fresas. Una exageración por supuesto, pero creía que sin ellas, su humor sería peor de por sí.


	6. Ira

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Ira**

_Dicen que la ira está unida al demonio Satanás, y que, cuando una persona padece dicho pecado, es porque el demonio actúa bajo sus manos._

Los odiaba. Los odiaba con todo su ser. Ya no por el simple hecho de que le humillaran, sino porque lo habían hecho usando un hechizo que él mismo se había inventado.

Había sido humillante y les deseaba la peor de las torturas.

Golpeó con fuerza el cristal del baño de los chicos, y cuando notó que la sangre salía a borbotones de su mano sintió que no era suficiente. Su visión aún seguía nublada por un velo del color de la sangre, y la sangre hervía en su interior.

Apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que parecía que le iba a estallar pero sobre todo, lo que más miedo daba, era su rostro.

Se la pagarían, vamos que si se la pagarían.


	7. Pereza

**Disclaimmer: **Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y no gano nada con ello, es decir, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**Pereza**

_Dicen que la pereza está unida al demonio Belphegor, y que, cuando una persona padece dicho pecado, es porque el demonio actúa bajo sus manos._

Suspiró mientras se estiraba entre las sábanas de su cama y se arropaba de nuevo. Era sábado y por lo tanto no tenía que levantarse temprano. Sabía que tenía que hacer un montón de tareas, pero no le apetecía nada ponerse a ello enseguida.

Puede que se arrepintiera más tarde, pero de momento solo podía pensar en la suavidad de las sábanas contra su piel y de la tranquilidad y paz que sentía al estar tumbado.

Más tarde haría las tareas, por el momento se quedaría en la cama un ratito más. Pero solo un ratito.

Cerró los ojos, y se quedó profundamente dormido.


End file.
